Liam's Valentines day
by kattiee
Summary: This is how Liam from One Direction spent his Valentine's day with that one special girl.


Liam was with Zayn the whole day. The second one was helping the first one with all the preparations for Valentine's Day. Zayn was a single birdie so he loved to help his bestie and help him impress the girl who stole his heart.

Liam was anxious about the whole thing. He wanted the night to be perfect just because his girlfriend was pure perfection and she deserved it. He knew everything about her and yet it was so hard to make the night her best.

The whole town was in red decorations, hearts hanging from everywhere and in a normal circumstances Liam would just smile because of the romance in the air and never look again at it, but now …. He was in love. For real. This girl blew his head off, stole his heart away and he didn't mind it all. He just wanted to be near her, kiss her neck, kiss her forehead, play with her one-of-a-kind beautiful curly hair, touch her skin in the most gentle way, kiss her lips passionately in a way that he would make her whole body shiver, hold her like he never had before and love her in the best way he could. Because this girl, this special girl deserved it. She was so broken-hearted, lost, insecure and weak when he found her. It hurt him to think she had ever cried before, to think she was broken and hurt. He thought that any guy would be a fool not to love her. He was just a friend at first, because that was what she needed… a friend. But then he got tired of being the guy who would wipe away her tears, he just wanted to be the guy who wouldn't let them appear on her face again. And then after he made it obvious he loves her, she stopped waiting for something that was never going to happen. She just loved him back. Her eyes sparkled whenever she saw him and Liam found out that when she was happy she was even more beautiful than before. Her smile would light up every dark place and her laughter would bring joy to every broken soul. She was that girl he was terrified to let go, because he knew that if she left, not only a piece of his heart would die… his whole heart would just stop beating because it belonged to her, every little piece of it, he lived for her, she was the reason to get up in the morning with a smile and go back to bed at night with that same smile. She was the reason he became better person, she was the reason he learned how to truly love a girl… She was that special someone that stays in your heart and your mind forever.

Zayn interrupted his thoughts:

'Everything's ready, bro. Have fun tonight, I'm out.' He winked and Liam just gave him a smile, still caught up in his own mind.

Half an hour later he was at her door with a rose in his one hand and a chocolate in his other. She opened the door and he just stood there watching the most beautiful girl smiling at him. Her hair was piled up in a bun, she was wearing green blouse which happened to be Liam's favorite. She wasn't wearing almost any make-up, just a glance and mascara.

'Just to get my coat' she said.

Minute later she went outside and as soon as the door was closed Liam touched her hair and kissed her forehead. He gave her the rose and the chocolate and said:

'Well, Ma'am. I have a little program for you tonight…. Just some things that are not enough to show my love for you.'

'Liam, it wasn't necessary. I told you just a movie is fine.'

'Shhhh.' He whispered and touched her lips innocently. He felt her smile while kissing and he smiled, too. She gently kissed his birth mark on his neck, the place she loved to kiss him the most.

He opened the car's right door for her and she got in. Liam was thinking about the surprise and how she would react… whether she would like it or not. He knew it was what she loved the most but yet he was worried if things will went fine….

'Where are we going?' asked the girl in a quiet voice.

He took her hand in his and said:

'You'll see …..' His eyes were on the road but he gently kissed her hand holding his lips there for as long as possible. They shared something that wasn't known to him before. She could do those little things like a simple smile or a simple kiss and yet he felt so driven crazy by her. It was like now she was the gravity, he lived for her, for her smile and he just wanted to be next to her, no matter what. And to see her happy was the greatest gift he could ever receive. He couldn't quite describe the feeling he felt when he was with her. And he guessed this was love … an indescribable feeling that would leave a fire in your heart, which burns forever for this one person. A fire so big that heavens can see, so big that it can't be put out. While holding her hand nothing else mattered – she was there… right next to him, holding his hand with no intention to let it go. And that was the most important thing!

'We're here' he said when he stopped the car. A smile appeared on the girl's face when she saw where they were…

He had brought her to the basketball pitch where they met for the first time. He was standing on the benches with his friends and she was playing with hers. It all started when he passed the ball to her. From the minute he saw her, he knew this is the girl that would make him happy. He gave her a smile and from that day on he would come to that pitch every day and watch her play with her friends…. Then one day he had the guts to go there and finally ask her out. And he hasn't regretted it once.

The girl saw that one of the benches was covered with something and on it there was a huge box that seemed like a present. There were candles all over the place and where it used to be a huge sign across the benches was placed a huge movie screen.

'Oh my god, you didn't …'

'Yes, I did' said Liam and crushed his lips into hers.

Seconds later they went to the bench and Liam passed to _his sun_ the huge present box.

She opened it and out of it came the biggest bear ever. It was brown and soft and on its stomach was written '_Teddy's bear_'. The girl hugged the bear tight laughing. She felt like never letting it go.

'Woah, now I'm replaced by a Teddy bear, huh?'

She slowly pulled the bear away, acting as if she didn't want to. She laughed and Liam thought that was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.  
>Something caught the girl's attention and she looked to the screen where she saw it getting bigger. A headline appeared on it which said: 'Coyote Ugly'. That was her favorite movie and Liam knew that, of course. They both had seen it so many times and he was never getting tired of it. Actually, he wasn't getting tired of the fact that she is happy right now, in that moment, watching her favorite movie with her favorite boy. She slid her hands up his chest and looped her arms around his neck. Liam lifted her up at the hips, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The girl touched his lips, soaking up the love of his mouth on hers. Then Liam kissed her cheek, closer to the ear, and whispered:<p>

_'Happy Valentine's day, Teddy'_


End file.
